This invention has to do with improving the "hand" or softness of clothing and like fabrics including shirts, dresses, bedding, towels, linens, children's clothes, and baby articles. More particularly, the invention is concerned with a product for accomplishing the softening of clothing and like fabric articles during the drying of such articles.
Fabric "hand" is a quality more easily discerned than measured. Generally, good "hand" in a fabric is the property of feeling comfortably soft to the touch, smoothly draping when held, and essentially free of roughness or excess static electricity. Commercially the term "fabric softness" has been widely substituted for "hand" and numerous products are sold as "fabric softeners," often to remedy the effects of washing with detergents vended by the same manufacturers.